Angels and Fairytales
by Ben Myatt
Summary: a short, sad daikari story. please r+r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Well… maybe in some alternate universe. But not here.  
  
Angels and Fairytales.  
  
By Ben Myatt.  
  
********  
  
Hope is a funny thing. Sometimes it lifts you up, and sometimes it sends you crashing right back down into the ground. It can't be predicted, and most of the time, it's the precursor of despair.  
  
I always tried to stick to one piece of advice that I had been given.  
  
"Never get your hopes up too much, because you'll only end up getting hurt, and your left with nothing."  
  
Jun said that to me once. She had just attempted to ask Matt out, and had found that she didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. We're both like that. We delay sharing our feelings, until it's way to late. Brother and sister, both unlucky in love.  
  
Maybe I should take the hint.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't bother.  
  
Maybe I should bottle up all these feelings, and bury them deep down. Save them for someone who might return them. But I know that isn't going to happen.  
  
Kari's everything to me. My sun, my moon and stars. But she's with someone else.  
  
I try and get by. Try and get over the pain that aches through my soul, that pierces my brain with the force of a bullet, bleeding me dry of all my emotion.  
  
I don't hate TK. I suppose I should get that straight. I don't even feel resentful of the guy. All I feel is a dull throbbing, punctured by the staccato beating of my own heart. I suppose the better man won. I suppose I never even had a chance. There was always something about them, always something that made me know, deep down inside, that I wouldn't win her heart.  
  
It's a beautiful day outside. It doesn't really fit my mood. People are laughing, having fun. But all I feel is a sadness. So I decide to go for a walk. Who knows what can happen.  
  
Nothing seems real anymore. It seems like I'm walking through a watercolour, I know the colours and movements of life are all around me. I'm wearing my long black coat, a Christmas present from Jun. I've got rid of the goggles that normally sit on my head. I'm trying to disassociate myself from everything I used to be. Like I don't want to be Daisuke Motomiya anymore. Maybe I don't.  
  
So many maybes.  
  
Maybe if I had said something sooner…  
  
Maybe if I had told Kari how I felt…  
  
Maybe if TK had never turned up in our class…  
  
So many things that run through my mind, but it all comes back to one thing. How gutless I am.  
  
The bearer of miracles, of friendship, of courage.  
  
And yet I could never summon up the bravery to tell one person the truth.  
  
Kari? Will you ever know how much I cared for you? Will you ever know how much I loved you?  
  
Probably not.  
  
Everything I wanted has slipped away, and all I have left is Angels and Fairytales. Fairytales of true love, which I know doesn't exist.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
He walks through the park, in the sunlight, with his hands deep in the pockets of his long coat. He is dressed all in black, as if he is trying to deny the light any opportunity of reaching him.  
  
He is Daisuke Motomiya, former Leader of the Digidestined, Bearer of the Crest of miracles, and he is miserable.  
  
He is miserable because everything he loves has been won by someone else, and even though he tries to hide it behind a false smile, his heart is filled with turmoil.  
  
A football flies across the park, stopping at his feet. He glances down at it, and then across at the group of young people standing in the makeshift goals at the opposite end of the field. He looks down at the football, like he doesn't recognise the object. Then, he hooks his foot underneath it, flips it up into the air, and sends it sailing towards the boys with a mighty kick. One of them leaps to catch it on his forehead, and Daisuke flinches as he is knocked out of the air by the leather projectile. He jogs over, and kneels down beside the boy.  
  
"You okay?" he asks.  
  
The boy nods, and gets to his feet.  
  
"Where did you learn to kick like that?"  
  
"When I was about your age. I had a good teacher."  
  
The boy looks dizzy, and Daisuke guides him over to a bench, and gets him to sit down. He sends another of the boys to buy drinks, paying for them himself. Then they sit in a semi-circle around him, as he picks up the football.  
  
"You've got to put your whole body behind the kick, y'know? Nothing can stop you if you put your soul into it."  
  
He belts the ball, sending it between the goalposts. The goalie retrieves it, and tosses it over to him. He passes it to one of the boys, and smiles sadly.  
  
"It works for football anyway."  
  
He turns to walk away, but a voice calls him back.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
He knows that voice, and turns to look straight into the eyes of Hikari Kamiya. She doesn't recognise him. Why should she? He hasn't seen her in a while, and the light beard that covers his jaw gives him a rugged edge that disguises him completely. For the moment, he doesn't let on.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Allow me to be blunt. I'm working down at the local school, and we need a new football coach. I saw what you did just now, and I was wondering if you'd be interested?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not the kind of person you want."  
  
A puzzled look crosses her face, and she stares at him for a moment.  
  
"Do I know you? You seem… familiar."  
  
He shakes his head again.  
  
"No. You don't know me."  
  
She stares for a couple more minutes, and then shrugs.  
  
"My mistake. You just remind me of someone."  
  
She turns and calls to one of the boys.  
  
"Takato! Time to go home!"  
  
The boy who fell under Daisuke's powerful kick walks out of the group.  
  
"Aww, mom! Do I have to?"  
  
Daisuke's face creases with sadness.  
  
"Your son?"  
  
She nods, a glowing smile on her face. He remembers that smile, beautiful as a sunrise, bewitching as the moon.  
  
"Take care of him. He'll need you soon enough in his life."  
  
She gives him a strange look, one that seems to probe into his eyes; eyes that he hopes reveal nothing about his emotions. She reaches into her purse, and hands him a card.  
  
"If you change your mind about the coaching job, call me on that number. It's regular pay, and it's good work."  
  
He hesitates for a moment, before taking the card.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
He turns to walk away again, but the boy stops him.  
  
"Are you gonna be our coach?" he asks.  
  
Daisuke shrugs, and looks back at Hikari.  
  
"Maybe. But then, a lot of sentences start off with maybe."  
  
The boy grins.  
  
"Your cool. If we could kick like you, then we'd never lose anything."  
  
Daisuke's face is creased by a small, Ironic smile.  
  
"You'd be surprised how easy it is to lose. It's winning that's the hard part. Look after your mother."  
  
The boy's grin widens.  
  
"I always do."  
  
Daisuke Motomiya grins, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out an object, and hands them to the boy.  
  
"A long time ago, a good friend of mine gave those to me. Time to pass them on."  
  
He turns, and swiftly walks away. Hikari looks down at her son.  
  
"What did he give you?" she asks.  
  
The boy holds up the object, and his mother's breath catches in her throat.  
  
The boy is holding a pair of goggles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
I walk out of the park as fast as I can. I can feel the sadness welling up inside me again. Of all the places to run into Kari, I had to run into her when I'm trying to get her out of my head.  
  
Her son has a lot of Tai's spirit in him. And a lot of hers too. I look down at the card in my hand, at that little phone number that sits stamped on the small rectangle.  
  
Maybe…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(a/n)  
  
New-fic, yo. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, and an attempt to write a truly sad Daikari. Unfortunately, I tend to have the habit of ending on a high note. What do you think? To know how to tell me.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


End file.
